


Blood and Regrets

by Purplelover188



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelover188/pseuds/Purplelover188
Summary: They had a perfect and wealthy family. Then their parents died. After the worst years of their lives, they were blessed with the gift of immortality - or was it a curse? This is the backstory of Caleb and Lilith Vatore before they started to live in Forgotten Hollow.





	Blood and Regrets

For the first ten years of his life, Caleb Vatore had everything. Such a shame it took him such a short time to lose it all.

He was born into a wealthy family. A great privilage to have when you live in the 16th century England. His father was a merchant. A very rich and powerful man. His mother was a beautiful and intelligent woman. He had an older sister, Lilith, who he was very close with. Because of his family’s wealth, he and his sister were able to get the best education they could. He had the perfect life. A life everyone would want to have.

Then the plague came.

His father was the one that got it first. Then his mother. They were quarantined before the children got infected. But unfortunately they couldn’t make it. No matter how wealthy they were, it wasn’t enough to prevent the angel of death coming for them. 

Ten year old Caleb and thirteen year old Lilith had no one else to take care of them. So they were placed in an orphanage.

…

“I don’t like it here. It doesn’t feel like home.” Caleb whispered under his breath while they were standing in front of the grand door of the tall building that stood before them in a threathening way.  
It was an old and creepy building, especially for children. It looked majestic and ran down at the same time. A stone, castle like building with overgrown ivy covering its walls. There were even rumours that it was haunted. It was ridiculous of course, but scary nonetheless. 

“I know Caleb. But at least we are together. I’ll always be there for you.” Lilith squeezed his brothers hand tightly. Of course she was scared too, devastated that her parents died. But she had to be strong for Caleb, or at least pretend like she was.

“You’ll never leave me, right? Promise you’ll never leave like our parents did. Promise you’ll never leave me alone.” Caleb begged, eyes filling with tears.

“I will never.” She promised, even though she knew it was hard to keep under the circumstances.

But before she could reassure her brother further, they were taken to different directions by the workers of the orphanage.

**Author's Note:**

> So the Sims 4 Vampires is my favorite pack and I always loved the Vatore siblings and I decided to write a backstory. I already have the story planned but I kept this chapter really short just to see how you guys feel about it. Please tell me what you think. Thanks!


End file.
